A Second Chance
by lubyforeverx711
Summary: Luby oneshot. It wasn't the REAL Abby and Luka that made love the night before. It was the booze, and that was what hurt the most. Please R&R!


A/N: Hi all ) If you've read my profile recently, you'll notice that I have deleted my previous complete failure of a Luby fanfic. This is my second attempt. This is set after "Two Ships" only it never happened.This first chapter I'm pretty pleased with. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything, I just use it for my pure entertainment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up with the most horrible headache. She winced as her head began to throb. Her neck was strapped to a 1,000 pound weight. It took all of her energy to raise her eyes to the celing.

Strange.

That wasn't her celing. She made an attempt to hold her head in her hand, but another hand-a much stronger hand-was intertwined with hers. She looked to her left slowly, her head making loud "booming" sounds as she turned it. She saw a masculan hand clapsed in hers.

_The hell?_

Suddenly, memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. There were drinks-lots of drinks. . .jokes. . .a ride home together on the El. . .a bed. . .clothes scattered everywhere. . .

_Damnit._

She turned her head slowly again to her right. . . and she saw his face. Peaceful. His heavy breathing filled the room.

She was Abby Lockhart.

He was Luka Kovac.

Two friends that let what was supposed to be an ordinary night out, get out of hand…and go horribly wrong.

Horribly, horribly wrong.

She slowly untangled her body out of his grasp. She slowly, but gracefully, got up out of the bed-his bed. She ran silently around the room, searching for her clothes. Her bra, shirt, underwear, shirt and pants were everywhere, as were his. She threw everything on as she picked them up. She shook her head miserably at herself. How could she let this happen?

No- how could _they_ let this happen? They were just friends. Nothing more. She then felt the room spinning on her, and she steadied herself on the frame of his bedroom doorway. She closed her eyes and patiently waited for the dizziness to subside. Once it had, she took one last, sad glance back at him. She fought back the tears that welled in her eyes, as she had done her whole life. She walked out of his room and down the hall to the living room. There, she found her jacket, which was inside out, her shoes, and her bag. She quickly threw on her jacket and shoes, then swung her bag over her shoulder-hoping to avoid him as she walked to the door.

No such luck.

"Abby. . .?"

Luka emerged from the shadows of the hallway and stepped into the living room. As he approached her, a small, sad smile formed at his lips. He realized what happened last night. He was ashamed. He missed her more than anything in the world, yet, it wasn't _purely_ them. That broke his heart.

Abby closed her eyes as she stood still in front of the door. She then slowly turned from the door to him. She didn't know what to say. She did notice, though, that Luka had thrown on a large T-shirt and long pajama pants, making himself presentable to her. His hair was messy, his eyes drooping. She watched him as his raked his hand through his rumpled hair. Her eyes darted nervously around the room, avoiding eye contact. Her heart was pounding, her hands were trembling. Her face drowned in guilt. Then, suddenly, their eyes met.

She lost himself in his deep emerald eyes. Tears brimmed in her own. Truth of the matter was, she _missed_ him. She loved being with him. But this wasn't right. It wasn't _them_ that made love the night before. It was the booze. And that was what hurt the most.

Little did she know, that 5 feet in front of her, Luka felt the exact same way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I realize that this MIGHT sound like I'm "stealing" from another story, "Alcohol and Cigarettes", but it's not. This story has been in progress for quite some time now. I apologize to elohimdancer319 if you feel offended really am! I love your story to pieces and I highly respect you! Please don't sue..

Oh yeah, please R&R!


End file.
